


More Than Enough

by sameold_sameold



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Felicity Montague (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One innuendo, soft, these boys have my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameold_sameold/pseuds/sameold_sameold
Summary: After the events of "The Lady's Guide to Petticoats and Piracy". Monty and Percy share a soft moment in the lounge of their new home.





	More Than Enough

As much as Monty loathed to admit it, Felicity had gotten them quite a nice gig with Johanna Hoffman. And he did loathe to admit it. Giving his little sister any type of credit was nothing he was gearing and ready to be noticed for. But this? This was nice. 

He and Percy were to take care of and manage Platt’s accounts and assets in order for Johanna to keep a claim on it. Felicity even took into account the fact that while his own talents in numbers and figures were nothing short of completely horrendous, he was charming enough to handle investors while Percy could take care of the actual documents. Not only that, but they got to live in the nice house while Johanna was away. And, from what he understood, she would be away quite a bit. 

They were at the house now. Percy had recovered nicely from the wound, thanks to Felicity. He still got tired easily and couldn’t (shouldn’t, as Felicity had put it, but neither he nor Percy - mostly he - were very inclined to listen to rules like that) walk or support himself for very long, but it was promised that would fade quickly and Perce would be totally and completely back to normal. Monty was ecstatic. Nothing could be better than this. 

“Look, darling, they have little glass figurines,” Monty murmured softly, glancing back at his lover, who was sprawled out on the sofa with his violin case in his lap, hugging the instrument like  _ they _ were lovers instead of Percy and Monty. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight and left the cabinet of glass figures to go kneel beside his partner, gently taking the violin and setting it aside. 

Percy looked for a minute like he might argue, but instead he just took Monty’s hands and squeezed, smiling a little. “How many more adventures like that are we going to have, Monty? Are there more pirates in our future?”

Monty couldn’t quite discern the tone of Percy’s voice, but the smile on his lips did something to calm his nerves in order to squeeze his hands back gently. “With any luck, darling, our lives will be full of such adventures. Perhaps  _ we’ll  _ become the pirates.”

Percy laughed and raised one hand to Monty’s cheek, tilting his head down a little and raising himself on his elbow to kiss him, soft and loving. It wasn’t a kiss Monty wasn’t used to, but it certainly was a change from the recent, desperate, passionate kisses they’d been sharing since Percy was wounded on the  _ Eleftheria _ . Monty smiled and kissed back, shifting up to make it easier on Percy. It wouldn’t do to make his injury any worse, not at all. It was something he’d never dream of doing. 

They kept sharing kisses, sometimes pausing to gasp and laugh together, but mostly just kissing. Monty was so soft in this moment, so vulnerable. Percy made him like this. The boy had a tendency to dig his claws into Monty’s chest and pull out his heart, but instead of hurting him, he made everything that was wrong right again. Anything that was bothering Monty at any time, Percy could fix. He made everything better. 

Eventually Percy pulled away and sighed, moving his face back so he could look up at Monty, who willingly sat still so he could be admired. That was no doubt what Percy was doing. He couldn’t help but preen a tiny bit, smiling a tiny bit wider. Like he knew what he was thinking, and he probably did, Percy laughed a little and patted Monty’s cheek. “You’re so full of yourself, my dear,” he murmured, pulling Monty’s face down to kiss his forehead before he let up, laying back on the sofa. Monty grew a devilish sort of grin, and Percy immediately regretted his choice of words and tried to mend his mistake. “No, I didn’t mean it like that, I meant-”

Monty interrupted before he could get too far away from his statement. “I can share, darling.” Percy gave him a weary look, and despite his undoubtable chagrin in the present moment, Monty continued. “Would you like to be full of me too?”

Percy groaned loudly at the words, but it only fueled Monty’s cackling at his own joke. He grabbed the pillow from under his head and buried his flushed face into the embroidered cushion, just to avoid his lover. Before he could complain vocally, and before Monty could tease him any more, the door was opening and Johanna was peeking into the room, brows furrowed. It was clear the girl still had not completely forgiven Monty’s little playacting the part of a sailor agreeing to transport them back to England, even though she knew he was only acting and that he was, in fact, Felicity’s brother who did not mean anything by it but to aid their escape.

“I don’t know what you two are  _ doing  _ in here, but you’re needed in the dining room, Henry Montague.” Johanna’s face softened a tiny bit as she turned to Percy. She had a better disposition to the taller boy, since he had done nothing to ail her. “Do you need anything? Don’t forget, Felicity told you to rest as much as possible.”

Percy smiled at the girl and nodded, laying back comfortably. “I’m perfectly fine, Mrs. Hoffman. Nothing is ailing me as of yet. But that could be due to your very, very comfortable couches.”

Johanna smiled at the compliment, cheeks flushing. “Thank you very much for the compliment. Henry Montague, dining room. Now, please.” 

She disappeared through the door and Percy and Monty shared a smirking look. “Go on then, Henry Montague,” Percy echoed softly, teasingly. Monty groaned softly and buried his face into Percy’s shoulder for a moment before he kissed the skin there and pulled back to stand up straight. He stretched out his back and sighed, petting back a strand of Percy’s hair. 

“Duty calls, I suppose,” he murmured quietly, admiring his darling who was starting to look a little sleepy already. Before he left, he unfolded a knit blanket and gently tucked it over Percy, who responded with a soft noise of thanks as he settled down for a nap. It took Monty another five minutes before he stepped near the dining room at all, unable to really pull himself away from Percy’s side. It was not his fault that angel of a man stole his heart so cruelly and made him fall in love. Not that he would have it any other way. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a really huge fan of the ending, I know it's nothing great, but I just finished the second book and I really almost cried whenever Monty and Percy were there. I really love them.


End file.
